Mirror to you
by MeredithsPhantom
Summary: When a magic mirror leads to another dimension, Princess Bubblegum finds herself in a strange relationship...with a strange vampire.
1. How it always began

((I've returned to ! Yay! And before I say anything- This story contains a crack-ship I deeply love, While I'm like the biggest Fiolee fan, I love the ship Bubblegum, and Marshall. Anyway, this is set later, PB is older,  
19-20 maybe, so to ready to take over her kingdom, she doesn't have a lot of time for fun. This was inspired by, *GlorieMarie who has amazing art on DA, Check her out!))

* * *

The young candy monarch sighed quietly to herself. Everything was too...Stiff. This, coming from someone who had, from birth, been set in a position of readying to control an entire kingdom, might seem a comment well out of place.  
Legs crossed daintily at the ankles, strict satin ribbon slippers making her feet ache, and hair perfectly combed back-yes, entirely too stiff, as everything was that day.  
She placed her cheek in her palm, watching dust swim about in the orange glow of a summer sunset, she could feel the heat coming through her window, warming her face. Today would have been a lovely day for a walk, an "adventure" with the hero-boy, Finn. She hated this, her required reading, and not even the kind of reading she liked, let alone was interested in.  
Casting her eyes down, she tried to keep a firm look upon the dusty volumes of- "A ladies guide to education and etiquette" Odd times, She thought to herself, Odd times.  
It had started with...Suggestions, so to speak. Now, as the sole-heir to the entire Candy Kingdom, and nearing her nineteenth birthday, there had been some doubt amongst the peoples that Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, would be able to run an entire kingdom alone. The candy people are very open minded, but keep their lives centered around traditional beliefs and laws. And one day, a quite whisper, a hushed conversation all led to one question- Wouldn't it be better, for the entire well-being, of the kingdom, if the Princess married?  
Now, that was a question passed along through everyone, the peppermint butlers and maids, as gossip slowly spread like wildfire.  
Thats when the first of them arrived, messengers and servants, delivering notes and flowers and the ugly promise of visitations from...Suitors.  
Suitors, the image conjured up all sort of ugly things to her.  
A light know at the door. The Princess, knowing-all-too-well who paced nervously behind the door turned in her seat, closing the book with a muted thud.  
"Yes?" She called lightly.  
"Its Peppermint Butler, Your Highness." The meek voice called back.  
"Its alright, come on in." The little suited-candy man nervously shuffled inside, closing the door behind him.  
"Has her highness finished her required reading?" "Um, yes." She lied quietly, avoiding the gaze of the little man who had practically raised her all her life.  
"Good, good." He said, twisting his small hands together.  
She smiled warily. "Its time isn't it?" "Yes. An escort from the kingdom of the Slime people's are here. A suitor should be here very soon."  
"Thank you for the warning dear friend, thank you."  
With a smile and quick nod, Peppermint Butler left, leaving a slew of maids to prod and poke at her. Make her look clean and proper. The perfect combination of a beautiful regal girl, ready to be a bride.  
This would take awhile.

* * *

Sorry for the lame first chapter! I swear it'll get better, think romance, fights, magic mirrors leading to other dimensions ;) But all for now!


	2. Mirror

((I'm getting reviews? What's this madness? Anyway, sorry for the shortness of the last chapter...I wasn't feeling it-but today I'm a little inspired! So this will go well...Hopefully)) PB slammed upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her with a light slam. Tears brimming in her lavender eyes, she took a satin slipper from her foot, hurling it across the room with as much force as she could muster. A soft knock came after awhile, Peppermint Butler, who would come to look upon the girl with remorse and sadness in her pain, she ignored him, and soon the knocking of Peppermint, and the candycane maids faded, sensing their Princess needed some ladylike time alone. Never in her life Had Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum experienced such rudeness at her expense! The evening had started normally...As normal as it ever seemed anymore, she had a man come to call. A prince. A prince that happened to be the younger brother of Slime Princess. She shuddered at the thought. It started off un-well, considering the tiny prince only reached to about her calf in stature, as the slime people, notoriously short. He was also nothing of the sort when compared to his shy, sweet older sister. He made no attempt in helping her to the table (It was impossible anyway) and didn't hesitate to comment on her. Her looks, her manners, her clothing, write down to the last straw, insulting her on the way she ran her kingdom. She was too-nice, he had said. Letting the citizens of the Candy Kingdom without a proper head as she, head of the ahem, Candy Kingdom, was too sweet. Not a fit ruler, and especially with a lack of King or Prince. That was the last straw, and, mustering her pride and keeping a firm lip, she dumped an entire glass of pink punch over the overly opinionated Prince and stormed out-much to Peppermint Butlers dismay. It was hopeless, Ooo simply seemed fresh out of available royals for its Princesses. In solitary Princess Bubblegum was able to slip away, find some time alone in her lab. It was so rare, but perhaps the servants of the castle were allowing her some peace alone after yesterdays unfortunate courting dinner. She hurried, skipping almost flying to her lab, her sanctuary she hadn't had the pleasure of indulging in, in so long. She buttoned her favorite white lab-coat over her prim outfit of a blouse and skirt, dark stockings underneath, and swept her hair back less it get in the way of chemicals and burners. She was soon absorbed in her own works, testing plant reactions, when she used a pair of holders to carry a sparking blue mixture across the lab, goggles safely upon her face. Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps some joke upon others than herself, but whatever the reason, as Princess Bubblegum tripped on the leg of a lab table, the blue concoction went flying from their holders, completely splattering amongst the cracks of a large golden mirror, hidden away in the corner shadows of the room.


	3. First meet

(( For all the wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed. School was a killer, and I promise updates more often! Thanks you the support! ))

* * *

It was later that night the first time Princess Bubblegum heard it.  
After the little lab incident, the floors of her science sanctuary were hosed down and cleaned to the fullest possible extent, less another candy, zombie outbreak. Wouldn't need another one of those. Glob forbid.  
But anyway, after the incident with the golden-mirror things took a turn for the different.  
As she remembered, the mirror was moved into her closet, an area of her bedroom where she could further examine the types of chemicals actually spilled on the thing. I mean, who even knows how long it would be until she was reunited with the tools of her lab again. S-stupid Princess...crap. It was a word only safe in her mind, in no way fit for a lady.

She had went to bed that night, and as the moon rose outside her window, residents of the castle and thing kingdom sleeping peacefully; she heard it. Singing. Beautiful, beautiful male singing.  
At first Bonnibell shoved it away, a dream, a figment of her imagination brought on by all this suitors foolishness. Although, as the singing grew louder, the rational part of her brain made it clear, this was a real voice; and it was unable to be ignored.  
So she stood, tying a pink-silk robe around her, slipping her feet into her dainty slippers left unclaimed by the bed. Quickly slipping across the room, the voice of the song was louder, silky and quick. The song was melancholy, and longing- the voice sent shivers quickly down her spine.

Once into the closet, she dropped the cloth from atop the mirror in which it hid.  
Touching it with her hand, the glass vanished beneath her fingertips making her cry aloud in quiet surprise. Peeking through, she saw dark shadows, that of silky night. Her fingers prodded through the edges, wrapping around the inside back of where the glance once was. She found it hollow, like a hoop.  
"Impossible." She breathed- nails biting lightly into the golden frame.  
"A mirror to somewhere?" Utterly, utterly impossible." She was a woman of Science, not of fantasy-Impossible.

Still, the music lured her forwards, and as the mysterious singers voice hitched a bit- intruding the silky tone with rough patches, it left a pleasurable feeling in her ears. Shivers down her spine, harmony of music.  
Taking a daring step, she leaned forward, and before she could react, her eyes fluttered slightly and she stepped through the mirror into the cool night.  
She gasped. Turning around in a circle, face turned skywards, she could see all the beauty of the stars just like at home...but...but, this was a mirror! A mirror for Glob's sake! This was impossible.  
Stepping back, the mirror shimmered, appearing once more out of this air as the skin of her back grazed it. Soon, as she turned on endless circles, gaping at the new world around her, she became aware of the crunching marbly feeling under her feet. She knelt down, feeling the residue under her shoes with the tip of her finger, sniffing it, she licked her finger delicately, surprised.  
Sugar trees! The tall gumdrop trees of the candy kingdom (which often shed sugar from their bark and branches) were surrounding her. Their were, her Kingdoms Gumdrop trees in this forest? Strange. Entirely too strange.  
"Alone and a _thousand_ miles from you..."  
The voice sang again- and this time, she followed it.

Eyes scanning the darkness, she looked around for the source of the voice. She heard a rustle as the sound of stringed instrument and soothing voice came to a jagged halt. She took a deep breath, biting her lip as she hesitantly pushed aside the shrubs. What was she expecting as her eyes roamed upon the empty space. A singing miracle? The voice had been so..._heavenly._

"Well, well, well." That silk voice chuckled from behind her.  
"Looks like someone was eavesdropping on my little jam session." She gasped aloud, turning in a quick circle. It was then when she came face to face with the lovely voice, and was scared, surprised, and excited, okay well, maybe a little more then just excited as she found herself face to face with a incredibly handsome dark haired boy. He looked so familiar, and the way his eyes widened in shock!  
"M-Marceline?" She asked, voice shaking...Had she cut her hair? Flattened her chest out? Had a secret brother? The dark hair! The gray skin! He could be Marceline's twin!  
"Marceline? Marceline! Are you playing a joke on me?" She demanded, not believing it herself. How would her sneaky-vampire friend even pull off something like this? "Thats a dirty trick!" She yelled.  
Meanwhile, the boy kept quiet, cocking his head to the side, but eyes still wide in apparent shock.  
"Bubba?" He croaked. "Bubba? Is that you?"

"B-Bubba?" She shook her head. "Who's Bubba?"  
"Bubba." He insisted, stalking forward. "Did you do this? Did one of your stupid experiments go wrong? Or is it..," He smirked, half-amused, half-disgusted,  
"A coustume?"

Tired of this, she shook her head warily. "No costume! I'm Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom." She insisted, head held high.  
"I demand to know who you are!"  
With an amused snort, the young man rolled his eyes, sliding a red base around his back. That was...No, it couldn't be...Marceline's base?  
"Well, "princess"" He added, the air quotes.  
"I am Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. Now cut it out Bubba."  
"Listen!" She all but yelled. "I have no idea who, "Bubba" Is, I am Bubblegum!"  
"Fine then...If your an apparent, Bubblegum girl...Lets see..." He stalked forward, causing Bubblegum to take a tripping step back.  
"Stay back," She warned. "I am royalty."  
"Then there's only one way to tell if your a girl."  
Then, with another bemused smirk, the boy, Marshall, stepped forward, pressing both rough hands, firmly, and grippingly forward, groping her breasts.


	4. scent

Bubblegum only registered the action for a minute, unnaturally cold hands gripping at her breasts. Not unpleasing but, she had never been touched that way how, How dare he! She was not only a gentlewoman and lady but a Princess! A member of royalty! How dare he?  
Not waiting for an answer, her instincts yelling, she reached out, slapping him, hard. Directly across the face.  
He stumbled back, for his feet planted firmly on the ground became tangled beneath him.  
Then he was snarling, cursing horrible, terrible things, floating and his vampire fangs exposed. How could he not be Marceline? They looked so alike!  
Bubblegum rubbed her head. Was she crazy, or dreaming maybe? Ever since she was near that mirror...The mirror! Had it taken her, daresay...To another, world? Was that possible?  
"Hey!" He snarled, grabbing her wrist.  
"Nobody, and I mean nobody! Hits the vampire King!" He all but spat.  
"Well I guess a just did!" Bubblegum yelled back, suddenly feeling braver then she had in a long time. She kept her head held high, shoulders back as her purple eyes locked upon his dark one's.  
"What did you expect me to do?" She demanded.  
"You practically attacked me! You grabbed my...My lady parts!" She yelled, face flaming in embarrassment. Lady parts? What was she, ten?  
Unfortunately, this boy, this Marshall Lee, thought so too.  
"Lady parts?" He snorted. "Really? Are you ten or something?" He laughed, before become serious.  
He studied her as she tugged self-consciously at her silk robe. Beneath it she only had on a matching silk nightgown, it only reached to her knee's, and she had on slippers, how...Un-proper.  
Despite apparent "Vampire King" title of royalty, the gray-skinned royal seemed completely relaxed in a pair of ripped blue jeans,  
(so old the knee's were growing warn.) A beat up old plaid shirt, and sneakers. His black hair hung loose and messy, curling halfway down his neck in a ridiculously floppy-do. Yet, he seemed completely at ease with this. He could be then, not only in looks, but attitude, Marceline's twin!

He appraised her for another moment longer until she looked up, blushing slightly in anger and snapping at him: "Stop staring at me!"  
"Fine, fine, Princess." He snorted before keeping up the silent staring contest.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"I already told you, I am Princess Bon-,"  
"I know what you said." He cut in, rolling his eyes.  
"What I don't understand is, where did you come from? Are you Bubba's sister? Does Bubba have a sister?"

Fiddling with her fingers, she looked up, trying to remain composed before lashing out.  
"Who is this Bubba?" She demanded.  
Marshall nodded slowly, as if he were talking to a whining five-year-old.  
"Bubba," He began, "Bubba is known as Prince Gumball, head ruler and Prince of the Candy Kingdom and obvious stuck-up Science nerd, baking pansy." He explained, obvious dripping distaste in his tone. It was obvious he did not like this "Prince Gumball" whoever he was.

"Prince?" She asked stupidly. "Thats impossible! I have no brother!"  
"Who are you?" He demanded, "Where did you come from?"  
"T-The mirror..." She began stupidly, watching his eyes narrow in semi-distrust. Was he, was he going to attack her? She shuddered.  
"Mirror?" He questioned, and slowly, stupidly, he followed her over to the mirrored spot, fingering the delicate glass.

"Oh wow." Was all he said. For a long moment it was quiet, and then he cut back.  
"We have to go see Bubba about this, right away. Like, now."  
"W-what? No. No, no, no. I'm not going anywhere." She insisted. "I have to get back."  
"No, your coming with me now, "Princess" this mirror thing needs to be checked out, its freaking me the math out."  
"No!" She insisted again, louder. She was aware she was acting like a spoiled child, but there was no way she was going of with this ruffian to Glob-Knows where, or to the home of some imaginary "Prince Gumball."  
"Well, thats just to freaking bad," He huffed. "I say your coming with me."

Then, slinging the axe base over his shoulder, he scooped up the startled Princess, ignoring her cries of protest, surprise, and cries of disgust and displeasure.  
"Stop it! Put. Me. Down!" She shouted, as he lifted higher into the night sky.  
Afraid, she still couldn't help but cling to him as he flew jerkily through the sky to avoid the tall trees.  
She couldn't look. She hated heights, she sometimes even got dizzy in the tall towers of the castle. She shrieked in terror as he came about a foot from slamming them into a tree.  
"Calm down Princess." He snorted. She could almost hear his eyes roll.  
"Your going to kill us!" She all but screamed. "You idiot!"  
"Calm. Down." His powerful voice commanded, rough but, somehow still as silky as his lovely singing voice.  
So she did as she was told, reluctantly burying her face into his chest, terrified to see the landscape race by below them.  
He had a very woodsy smell, with something deep, intoxicating below it...pine sugar? No. Syrup? No. Her mind raced, it was something pleasing, heavy and spicy. It made her mouth water, want to breath his body in, his skin.  
She moved away slightly at this thought, slightly horrified. She didn't know him, and he was so rough! Cruel, and un-dignified.  
Still, she couldn't help but think, he had one heck of a singing voice.

* * *

(( I promise more soon now that I have more free time! Enjoy, and R&R !))


	5. Note

Hey guys! So Im so so so so, soooooo, infinitely sorry to all my lovely followers and watchers and reviewers!  
But let it be known I will be continuing, editing, and updating this story soon as a personal writing goal to myself.  
For more info on me, please find my blog online at merediths magic castle . tumblr . com (No spaces)

Thank you! And I cannot wait to show you the writing improvements I have made.  
Lots of love,  
Meredith


End file.
